The Close and Fateful Encounter
by The Hidden Lostar
Summary: Yukari Yakumo and Yuyuko Saigyouji pay a visit to Muenzuka one day. The former makes a strange spiritual encounter that she will not soon forget. Rated T for the themes introduced! (This story is also relative to another story! Details inside!)


_Author's Note: Would you believe it? I'm still alive, and here I am with my first entry in the Touhou sector! The truth is that this piece is directly inspired by (and relative to) another fiction that I have been following. It is Story #8383248, "The Road Paved in Concepts," by the NHK Ambassador! I have received the author's permission and collaboration to adopt this plot. And if you like what you see, I strongly encourage you to check out the aforementioned story! Well then, enjoy!_

* * *

Two youkai walk down a winding path in order to reach a gorgeous destination. From there, the duo will have their picnic outside the garden with no one to disturb them. This is because the wandering souls' melancholy that fills the air of Muenzuka detracts from its popularity. But for Yuyuko Saigyouji and Yukari Yakumo, the desolate atmosphere only helped add to its charm.

"Muenzuka sure is beautiful today!" cheered Yuyuko.

Yukari took a deep inhale/exhale before replying. "The pathetic souls that decorate this garden works wonders for the scenery, doesn't it?"

"Now now, Yukari. Loose souls have feelings too!"

Once they reached the gates that lead to inner Muenzuka, Yukari searched for a vacant spot to lay down a large mat. Eventually, they find a perfect spot under a large cherry blossom tree with deep purple petals. Satisfied, the duo set up and sat down.

"Remember where we are though," Yukari finally replies. "This is the end of the Road of Reconsideration, where the souls found here truly are pathetic. One way or another, the people that died here had cast their mortal selves into solitude."

Yuyuko lets off a small frown. "Perhaps, but..."

"See for yourself once I cast aside the boundary between the known and the unknown." With a sudden flick of her index finger, she did just that.

{Song of Choice: "Web Woods." (easy to find via YouTube!)}

From Yukari's perspective, the silent atmosphere suddenly intensified into all the chilling voices that those with the sixth sense would often hear. They came relentlessly and in high volume, but this sort of change does not even phase Yukari and her experience with this ability. She immediately starts to read the stories and regrets from countless wandering souls. "This soul cast his life way after murdering his wife and kid, leaving behind only one troubled daughter. This man has forsaken the safety of his only daughter and her pet dog in the name of science, and.. this young one..."

"Ayaya!" Yuyuko shivers and convulses at the mere samples of life stories. "I thought we were here to relax! My appetite will spoil at this rate!"

Yukari chuckles at the adorable reaction. "Ahaha sorry, did I get carried away? But.. this is strange."

"What is?"

"This one in particular feels out of place."

Yukari rested her elbows on the ground and stared at one wandering soul as she let its odd warmth tickle her nose.

"How so, Yukari?"

"For one, he never hurt a fly. He also has friends and family that acknowledge him well enough.."

Normally, those conditions are grounds for a proper burial, thus a low possibility of ending up in this sector of Gensokyo.

"And the means of death..?"

"It was a suicide," Yukari replies as she holds the small flame in her palms and fondles it with her thumbs. "Oh, I see now. This soul practically just got here, and the body has yet to be found. This one intentionally chose a strange place to end it, so it might be days upon weeks before anyone finds the body. To be wandering in a place like this... Ahaha, how pitiful!"

Yukari leans her nose against the soul and gives it a mock eskimo kiss.

"Not much can be done about it if he's already dead."

"Uhuhu, so you have these kinds of memories? How cute!" Yukari's thumbs have not left her rare find since she held it. The warmth and memories the periwinkle flame rendered her addicted.

"Yukari! It's not nice to pry through people or spirits like that!"

She turns to Yuyuko with a smile of genuine amusement. "It's fine, it's fine! This soul doesn't mind, do you? You're completely fine with being my pet, right? If not, I could always feed you to Yuyuko. I'm not sure how much you'd satisfy her appetite though.

"..." Yuyuko stares in silence as she watched the flame shrink from that statement.

"Ah, that sounded like a threat didn't it? I'm sorry, little flamelet! How can I make it up to you?"

"My my... What kind of encounter did I just witness?"

The rest of the picnic took place in good harmony. The soul that Yukari befriended began to wander around as they ate, but oddly enough, it never left the picnic mat. As they finished, it veered closer to Yukari. Perhaps the soul truly did not mind Yukari's presence. Or perhaps the soul had become somewhat dysfunctional during the tamper. Either way, Yukari was driven to hold it close to her chest to warm the way back home.

"Yuyuko," Yukari calls. "I just thought about the many worlds that exist again. I almost decided to put off this outing for another half an hour. Who knows if this little flamelet would have lasted this long? They say the newborn departed souls are the most delicious!"

"Perhaps."

The walk down the Road of Reconsideration continued as several hungry Youkai eyed the soul in Yukari's arms. However, each Youkai knew better than to contest Yukari for custody.

"There are many alternate worlds where we never met, and several where we have. That is why we must cherish every encounter that we make, as if Ichi-go, Ichi-E (one life, one meeting)."

Yuyuko giggles. "To have that kind of youthful thinking... It sounds like your friend awakened your inner child. Is it love?"

"Hm, perhaps!" Yukari answers with a full blown smile. "Maybe I should pry further just to make sure.."

"Like I said, it's wrong to peer through people and spirits!

Yuyuko's scolding fell on deaf ears. "Hey, this boy was aware of Gensokyo while he lived! That ZUN. Sometimes I wonder if I should have told him as much as I did..."

"Ah, is that the man from the outside world that you claimed to be reinterpreting Gensokyo incidents?"

"Yep! If you know about Gensokyo then I wonder. Is there anyone from here that you like?" Yukari asks as she watches the flame shrink from the question. "There is, isn't there? I knew it! You can't hide anything from me!"

Yuyuko sighs after understanding that nothing is going to stop her from messing with that poor soul. "Oh Yukari..."

"Let him go!"

The smile suddenly left Yukari's face from the presence that she did not detect beforehand. A tiny ball of light then hovered in front of the cast and blocked their path.

"A taking soul..?" Yukari wondered for a moment. "No, this is the wisp of a willow... from the outside world."

"That soul in your arms," the wisp continues. "I've been looking all over for him. Please give him back to me."

Yukari grins and puts the soul down. With her dominant hand, she takes a moment to draw a Spell Card from a tiny gap that she materialized. "That sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one."


End file.
